


All the World's a Stage

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acting, Dissociation, F/M, Free Verse, Non Explicit Character Death, Poetry, depresssion, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.</p><p>William Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World's a Stage

The lime and rose light glows,  
Illuminating the wooden plains,  
As I step onto the center stage,  
Kneel I before the spectators,  
Draped in clothes not my own.  
And then I stand  
My lines I speak,  
However incognizant of their meaning,  
Unawares the play begins.  
Dancing dolls flutter across,  
Singing their mindless music,  
As I watch and wait  
For my lover’s cue:  
A shy second glance from across the room,  
Promising morrows better  
Than the sorrows of fallen suns,  
Offering another dance  
To ease psychomatic pains.  
Hands meet and bodies sway,  
Breaths still and pant  
In secret moonlight’s bed  
Of lilies and almond trees.  
A thousand years pass thus  
In the span of a flower’s beauty.  
But tragedy must full and begin  
This tragic star-crossed play.  
Tears fall and plead  
To uncaring and unseen gods,  
Fearless, yet faltering, quickly fading.  
Hot breaths still and stay;  
The earth retakes  
Her lost summer son,  
Sheared before the gentle wan of winter.  
A ghost now, somnambulant, stumbles  
Across the center stage  
And kneels before the specters,  
Crying before the lime and rose  
That illuminate life’s great play.


End file.
